Noches de Venus
by Nyctophilia Twins
Summary: Hajime es un novio que aún no es muy entendido sobra la forma ni qué regalos dar en esta clase de fechas


La brisa marina se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, siseantes a través de cada uno de los pétalos de la persiana cuya anómala función era repeler uno que otro mosquito que por suerte, se mantenían a una prudente distancia de sí y de su piel. Recordaba bien el primer verano que había pasado en aquellas cabañas cuando aún era un niño, tantos años atrás. Llantos interminables y pataletas cada vez que veía el Toyota cargado y su padre cerraba el maletero lleno de bolsos e incluso un televisor — Entonces él, seguramente con la cara roja de llanto solo bramaba aún más, con esperanzas perdidas de quedarse jugando con su par de vecinos que al fin había convencido de practicar voleyball, en vez de tener que ir 3 semanas en un lugar que solo podía entretenerse con la playa y viendo los VHS de las mismas películas que su madre le había grabado una y otra vez. Aún había unas cuantas en la caja a un costado del televisor de ese living congelado a inicios del 2000, un pulso inexistente rezando la leyenda "Bichos", "Toy Story" en las etiquetas.

Estornudó - la brisa, se dijo - y para creer su propia mentira se encajó bien la chaqueta gris sobre los hombros. No era suya, cualquiera podría decir, pero le resultaba más acogedora que cualquiera otra que pudiera ponerse. Pateó la pelota para tomarla bajo su brazo y limpió la pequeña llovizna salina de sus mejillas (¿Quien les había dado permiso, de todos modos? ) saliendo de la vieja cabaña descalzo al frío compactado de la arena bajo sus pies.

Nunca había sido un hombre muy de playas, tampoco. O quizás vivir en el campo le hacía preferir otras instancias para encontrar paz. Jugaba, subiendo y bajando el balón a colocaciones ausentes, y su mirada ésta vez se encontró con el negruzco, extenso, e imponente mar de estrellas que se ceñía sobre su cabeza. Galaxias, la vía láctea en todo su esplendor, la tormenta de estrellas fugaces sobre la cual sobrarían astros y faltarían deseos. De vuelta en su niñez, recordaba el pavor que le daba salir una vez caída la noche, robando cualquier cacerola con el suficiente porcentaje de aluminio como para que fuese capaz de proteger sus infantiles pensamientos de las criaturas intergalácticas. De seguro les habría sorprendido lo mucho que odiaba a Katsuhira-kun pese a que decía que era un buen chico, o que le gustaba Emily-chan, esa niña que se sentaba a cuatro puestos de él y que una vez le había regalado un paquete de galletas de animalito, una propuesta de matrimonio más que obvia para sus inocentes ojos.

Todo eso parecía lejano, muy lejano ahora. "De pequeños eramos ricos y no nos dábamos cuenta" - Tooru podía dar mucha fé de aquello. Ese cielo le había dado y quitado muchas cosas, todas las amaba. Se llevaba sus cometas de niño, globos de helio, la vida de sus padres en aquel accidente de construcción. Le había regalado un hermoso canario cuando lo encontró con el ala rota… y también a él.

La colocación se desvió con la súbita ventisca que soplaba desde sus espaldas, y el balón se alejó lejos de sus manos. Solo entonces fue que su mente y su mirada volvió a la tierra, a la figura que corría como si la gravedad no existiera y saltaba, el balón volviendo en su dirección al instante y su cuerpo que movido por la costumbre adoptó la forma para recibir de la manera más rápida que pudo. Cerró un ojo, no fue muy buena y terminó chocando con sus muñecas, desviando el balón a las olas de la orilla.

— ...Lo siento ¿Te dañé? —

Su puchero fue más ofendido que otra cosa, pero sacudía sus manos.

— Estoy seguro que nadie más que tú sería capaz de rematar con tanta fuerza jugando volley playa, Iwa-chan. Y aunque lo hicieras, hace falta más que eso para dañar estos brazos del recién nombrado capitán de la selección japonesa — porque conocía esa pose de Hajime, ese porte que le decía que estaba siendo aunque sutilmente algo presumido, y en ese caso solo era justo devolverle con la misma moneda.

— ¿... Debería intentar más fuerte, entonces? — y el bastardo se atrevía a sonreír.

— ¡Que cruel! — pero Tooru amaba como sonreía ese hombre.

Hajime estaba ahí, en similares condiciones, pero con una playera manga corta. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans, con los tobillos empapados y el cabello mojado. Tooru se ruborizó como si fuera una granada madura nada más cuando la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchaba, y espantó rápidamente de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento relacionado sobre lo bien que se veía con la camisa gris, porque le combinaba de una manera espectacular con los ojos, marcaba bien sus brazos, y porque Hajime era… en conjunto, porque Hajime era Hajime. Aún allí, en medio de una playa sin farolas ni luz eléctrica cerca parecía resplandecer con luz propia.

Se sentó en la arena y abrazó sus rodillas, como si eso fuese a ayudarle de alguna manera a que Iwaizumi le notara menos, a que un hombre de más de uno ochenta se hiciera pequeño e invisible. La risa que fue aún más fuerte esta vez le informó de su fracaso, y Oikawa hizo un mohín caprichoso, al menos hasta que sintió ese frío pero acostumbrado par de brazos abrazarlo con afecto aún cuando se estaba creyendo un armadillo hecho bolita.

Tooru suspiró, y lo apretó a él. No iba a perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de él cuando era él quien solía ser arisco y no buscar contacto físico alguno. Hajime sonrió, aquellas comisuras elevadas que para cualquiera no podían significar una sonrisa pero que Tooru conocía mejor, sabía su significado, su esfuerzo. No dolía ser un poco aprovechado, y lo empujó lo suficiente para hacerse un lugar y acomodar su propia cabeza en su regazo, mirando hacia el cielo.

— … Parece que quisieras decirme algo —

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — su expresión de desconcierto valía oro, fue el turno de Oikawa para reír — ¿¡Eres brujo o algo asi?!

— Aprendí a observarte también, Iwa-chan. Aprietas y sueltas tus puños cuando estas nervioso, o no sabes la forma de comunicar algo —

— …. ¿Enserio? — Tuvo que mirar su palma, como si tuviese vida propia e hiciera fechorías por voluntad propia, culpable.

— Sip —

— … Das miedo… —

— ¡Eres la **última** persona de la que quiero escuchar eso! —

El silencio volvió a caer entre ambos, pero de una manera afable esta vez. Desde hace un tiempo, o mejor dicho, unos años que Oikawa no disfrutaba en lo absoluto la quietud como ésta. No necesitaba tener que pensar y oír sus propios pensamientos tormentoso, sino un ruido suficiente como para ahogarlos - la música a todo volumen, encender la televisión y la radio cuando estaba allí, lo que fuese.

Desde que estaba él ahí, que todo se le había hecho más llevadero. El silencio había vuelto por obligación, pero la compañía había sido el intercambio por equivalencia. No había hecho falta escuchar a Metallica a las tres treinta de la mañana si estaba él durmiendo a treinta centímetros acostado en su cama, en esa de una plaza y media que venga a saber dios como cabían dos hombres anchos o como resistía esa cama antes de que decidiera que aunque amaba dormir con él encima no podía más con las contorsiones y necesitaban comprar una más grande.

Siempre pensó que sería difícil vivir con alguien, sobretodo cuando te habías convertido en un adulto con una variopinta cantidad de manías, pero Iwaizumi, estoico y todo como parecía, había probado estar más interesado en ellas que cualquier otra cosa. Se golpeó la frente, tenía que dejar de tener su mente en el espacio y volver al presente. Y hablando del rey de roma, se mantenía mirándolo con la mano apoyada en su mentón.

— ¿Volviste? —

— S-Sí…. —

— ¿En qué pensabas? — que enredara sus dedos y acariciara su cabello fue una sorpresa más que grata. El castaño se inclinó a su toque, como un gato mimoso.

— En nada terrible, esta vez… relájate. —

La sonrisa de Tooru fue tan cálida que no pudo discutirle nada más, y de pequeños regalos del universo, Oikawa tuvo asiento de primera fila para ver como aunque camuflado por lo tostado de su piel, un sonrojo adornaba las mejillas del más bajo.

— Awww-! —

— Para —

Pero eso solo abría el grifo del azúcar que podía expeler por cada poro. Él no era de avergonzarse, tomaba las cosas con una naturalidad que muchas veces le impactaba, por eso lograr desbalancearlo era algo así como una meta que hacer a diario, mientras más veces al dia, mejor. Se reía al recordar como una vez Iwaizumi le había encarado de si eso no le resultaba agotador de intentar todos los días, y el "subestimas mi resistencia y energía, Iwa-chan" que le había soltado. Le pinchó la mejilla con una mano, intentando que volviese a mirar en su dirección.

— Hajime…. ¿Venga, no vas a decirme entonces? —

Iwaizumi se removió inquieto, aún rehusandose a verle, ya teniendo todo un agujero bajo las palmas de sus manos de las veces que había recogido la arena bajo sus puños. Lamía sus labios, y si cualquier otra cosa, parecía un poquito más exasperado con cada segundo.

— … No puedo … —

— ¿Por? — la angustia era algo contagiosa, y Tooru se incorporó a su lado, mirándolo con ansiedad. Tenía una extraordinaria tendencia sobreviniente a imaginar inmediatamente el peor escenario; _¿Tenía que irse? ¿Debía volver?_

— ¡No! No es eso… — Tooru dejó escapar su aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo — Yo.. solo… no conozco la palabra —

El chico rascó su nuca, aparentemente aún más abochornado que antes. Oikawa lo observó aún más, ese puchero que hacía sin darse cuenta cuando estaba concentrado es algo que no estaba allí en principio y que le gustaba creer que había aprendido de él, una pequeña manía a la vez.

— Nosotros le llamamos… _cekatijuhla_ —

— ¿... Qué? — Tooru no sabía cómo exactamente acababa de hacer ese sonido con su lengua.

— Lo sé, de estar aquí los demás me hubieran golpeado. Pero es que no tengo otro sonido para decirte lo más parecido a la palabra, son sonidos y sílabas que aquí no usan….— Hajime se ponía el parche antes de la herida, Oikawa notó que el sonrojo no había hecho más que crecer.

— ¿Que significa? —

— Es… cuando cumples un ciclo de tiempo, una espera para celebrar la espera con alguien —

Las piezas cayeron en la cabeza de Tooru de un golpe, armando el cuadro en su cabeza. Su expresión dolorosa e incómoda tenía más de una razón que ahora podía comprender, y que lograra ese nivel de empatía por él calentaba su corazón - a niveles que no podía concebir con tranquilidad. Una copa rebalsada y como tal, las siempre rebeldes e irrespetuosas cascadas salinas volvían a desbordarse de sus ojos, en menos de un segundo alarmas resonaron en la cabeza del moreno y lo estaba abrazando.

— Lo que menos quería era hacerte llorar, sé que también es una víspera dolorosa para ti y— Oikawa lo apartó con fuerza desde los hombros, lloroso y todo, le sostuvo la mirada.

— Son de felicidad, Iwa-chan. —

— Lloras… ¿De felicidad? — Le asintió con la cabeza, y el moreno alzó ambas cejas pero con un alivio que caía en el como una cascada. Aflojó su agarre, pero mantuvo sus manos en su cintura. Un "no quiero dejar de abrazarte" silencioso. Tooru podía hacer un diccionario de todo el significado de su lenguaje corporal, versus lo que verbaliza.

— _Aniversario._ Así lo decimos nosotros. — se talló los ojos con fuerza, mojando todas las mangas de la chaqueta prestada.

— Su ciclo de 365 rotaciones es ridículamente corto… ¿Sabías que en Venus una rotación se demora lo que en ustedes demorarían 246? —

Esta vez fue Tooru quien lo abrazó. Se olvidaba en esos instantes que era más alto que el moreno, que si recargaba su peso pareciese como si se estuviera abalanzando sobre él y que a ese paso terminarían ambos en el suelo, pero no le importaba. Y por más peso que pudiese resistir él, no perdió chance en taclearlo sobre la arena, aunque detestara la sensación de cuando esta se le terminaba pegando al cabello y entremedio de la ropa.

El sonido de las olas era suficiente, por esos momentos. Porque se hundía en el aroma tanto del mismo hombre como de su chaqueta: a bosque, a pinos. Al recuerdo de ese día que se había adentrado más de lo necesario en el bosque adjunto a la playa cuando su gps y su dispositivo móvil reventaron prácticamente en sus bolsillos. Cuando caía lluvia torrencial, y ese chico había emergido entre los arbustos y la tierra mojada, con mirada estoica, con las gotas que parecían formar un arco a su alrededor sin mojarlo como si llevara un paraguas invisible a sus ojos que no necesitara sostener. Era fácil creer que su vista le mentía, pero Oikawa no creía en las casualidades, sino en los motivos. Algún sentido tenía que tener todo lo que sucedía, era un buen pensamiento, aunque lo tacharan de incrédulo. Le ayudaba a sentirse menos solo, menos loco.

Suficiente películas de aliens había visto en su vida, suficientes archivos del área 51 en internet y programas en History como para saber la forma en que los extraterrestres abducen cosas.

Hajime no lo abdujo ese día, ni los siguientes, pero estaba seguro que su corazón sí lo había hecho.

— … ¿Como es que lo aguantan? Esto no deja de latir como si fuera a reventarse, no puedes hacer que se detenga..? — podía sentirlo, el palpitar furioso bajo él. Uno que hasta ahora no había notado por estar demasiado ocupado con el sonido de sus propias revoluciones a volumen de tambor contra sus oídos. — No es algo malo.. — Se las ingenió para tomar una de las manos de Iwaizumi, y la llevó a su propio pecho. No se salvaba él ahora de estar tan sonrojado como el chico bajo él, el color aún más vibrante en su piel pálida. — No si yo estoy igual… —

Entrelazó sus dedos, y se mantuvo así. Hajime entrecerró los ojos, y él se inclinó para rozar sus labios. El cuerpo de Iwaizumi solía siempre estar frio, pero sus labios siempre cálidos, amables, suaves. Le encantaba el contraste, como siempre seguía el ritmo respetuoso de aún no saber a ciencia cierta si lo estaba haciendo bien.

— Me encantas, idiota. —

Se quedaron ahí unos instantes más. Frentes juntas, ojos cerrados, el universo sobre ellos. Jamás le había preguntado si no se sentía observado cuando estaban alli fuera, si la _gente_ de allí arriba no se extrañaría de verlos juntos de esa manera. Pasó una pierna, y se acomodó a un costado de él. Hajime pasó una mano tras su cabeza, lo suficiente para ver el oleaje, y estiró el otro brazo para que le sirviera de cabecera a Oikawa. El moreno se sobresaltó un poco, volviendo su mirada al mar y alzando un brazo. De entre el mar, a una distancia ya bastante alejada de la orilla una esfera blanca se alzó, y se acercó levitando a velocidad moderada hasta que Tooru reconoció el balón cubierto de un par de algas, llegando a desplomarse a unos metros de ellos. A Oikawa se le escapó una risa, algo nerviosa. Dos años conociendo a ese hombre, uno de novios, y aún no se acostumbraba al montón de excentricidades que acarrea el tener a una pareja que era un poquito más que un simple extranjero. Solo un poquito. Quizás unos ocho años luz. No era _taaaanto, ¿verdad?._

Sintió peso en su pecho, y cuando miró a su costado Hajime acababa de ponerle un pequeño paquetito verde metalizado sobre su pecho. Sus ojos brillaron como niño en navidad, tomándolo con delicadeza, no era muy grande, pero si elaborada con mucha precisión.

— ¡Iwa-chan! ¡No hacía falta…! — pero ya estaba desarmando la cinta con la emoción contenida para no despedazar el papel solo de lo bonito que era. Falló cuando quitó la tapa con más premura que la deseada y no supo exactamente qué cara poner cuando sacó un paquete de galletas de vainilla con forma de animalito.

Entendía todavía menos cuando tratando de disimular su clara sorpresa Iwaizumi lo miraba con la seriedad más firme que le había visto jamás.

— … ¿Tu respuesta? —

Tooru no supo qué decir.

— ¿ Crees… que es muy apresurado? —

Volvió a mirar el paquetito. Lo abrió, rebuscando entre las galletas algo que le ayudara a dilucidar el significado con rapidez inmediatamente proporcional a como pasaban los segundos y el ceño del moreno se fruncía más y más. Pero nada, los pequeños leones y dinosaurios de vainilla se mantenían en silencio, y Tooru podía ver en su mente el cronómetro en rojo con la cuenta regresiva.

— … Creí que era una obvia propuesta —

Tooru se quedó en blanco, y de un salto era un niño de cinco años otra vez. Sus ojos brillaron, más fuertes que las estrellas que titilaban sobre sus cabezas y más grandes de lo que Hajime creía humanamente posible

— ¡ IWA-CHAN, QUÉ DIJIMOS DE LEER MI MENTE- ESPERA, LO HICISTE ANTES TAMBIÉN! ¡QUEDAMOS EN QUE NO IBAS A HACERLO SIN MI PERMISO! — se sentó como si un resorte lo hubiese devuelto a la vida.

— ES COSTUMBRE! —

— ¡PERO MI PRIVACIDAD! ¿¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE PIENSE AHORA CON SEGURIDAD, O TE DESVISTA CON LA MENTE SI LO SABES?! ¿¡QUIERES QUE USE LAS OLLAS DE NUEVO EN LA CABEZA?! —

— ¡PERO SI NO FUNCIONAN! —

Oikawa casi se indignó al escuchar eso, su vida una mentira. Una mentira que a sus 24 años terrícolas recién venía a desmentir. Y entre todo eso que tuvo que taparse los ojos con la palma de una mano porque debía haber un límite de que tanto puede avergonzarte una persona en menos de una hora. Dios, eran unos idiotas, un par de idiotas.

Oikawa comenzó a reir, e Iwaizumi le siguió. Ese era el coro junto con el sonido del mar, y una que otra gaviota ocasional.

— … Aqui en la tierra se acostumbra que las propuestas sean con anillos… — murmuró, sacando una galletita de perrito o algo parecido, y moverlo como si caminara en el aire — Pero esto no está tan mal … —

— … ¿Cuando volvamos, entonces? —

— Sólo si me dejas ayudarte a decidir — y no porque no confiara en el gusto de Hajime, él podría darle un anillo de gel fluorescente que flotaba de color turquesa, y aún así estaría feliz de recibirlo, aún así aceptaría, pero que fueran juntos a verlo le daba una particularidad, lo hacía un momento más único y .. especial.

Esa era la palabra, entre ambos todo era muy _especial en más de un sentido._

— … Creo que si lo hiciera sería algo tóxico para ti al usarlo….—

— Iwa-chan. —

— No más, lo prometo. —

Buscó su mano, y Hajime la tomó antes de que él terminara por encontrarla. Y se quedó allí, entrelazados, calmados en ese pequeño momento cómplice. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro, y a pesar de que de la noche aún quedaban horas, no le importaría quedarse allí con él esperando el amanecer. Aun si tardara años más en llegar, aún si estuvieran en esperándolo en Venus.

— Feliz _cekatijuhla, Hajime_ —

— _Bednieri_ _cekatijuhla, Tooru_ —

Quería tener esto para nuestro aniversario, pero por diversas razones, entre ellas el viaje y mi conexión a internet no pude tenerla a tiempo y ahora es una especie de regalo de aniversario y de navidad al mismo tiempo, de una autora a otra autora de las que manejamos esta cuenta de las Nyctophilia Twins. Todo empezó hace un año, y creo que lo he dicho en otras ocasiones, que es una bendición que jamás lograré pagar a cabalidad el haberte podido conocer y que le des tanta magia a mis días como lo haces. Adoro trabajar contigo, charlar contigo y reirme contigo. En palabras de Iwa-chan, eres un compañero en el que puedo confiar, con todo mi ser, con todo mi corazón. Muchas gracias por tu cariño en los momentos difíciles y por tu paciencia, que el mundo sería un mejor lugar con más gente como tú. Muchas gracias por tanto, perdon por tan poco, espero que te guste este pequeño oneshot y que celebremos muchos otros _cekatijuhlas_ más. Mi Tooru no será jamás tan hermoso como el tuyo, pero espero te haya gustado esta pequeña y fumada idea.

Pequeño dato freak: la palabra de 'aniversario' que usa iwaizumi es una mezcla entre Bosnio de espera 'Cekati' y celebración en finés 'Juhla' ¿Porque finés? Porque más de una vez he escuchado que los nórdicos vienen de los aliens, a modo de pequeña broma.

Te adoro! Feliz navidad, y feliz aniversario.

De Raven para Mirakler.


End file.
